


【日狛】flos solis

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

風光明媚的沙灘，炫目的陽光從你身後洩下刺痛著我，意識模糊間，我努力的想著。

—發生什麼事了。

「你沒事吧…」忽然的有人從身後輕拍著我問道。

說起話來總帶著驚訝的語氣的他，這帶著安分的沉穩語氣。

左右田和一說來不怎麼喜歡跟你相處，但是確實如他所說得，遇上你果然沒什麼好事。

在77期裡，真正得在這種場面上團聚還真是因為你。

黑白交織的一切佈置出莊嚴的氛圍，空氣中也隨著人潮飄出一股淡淡的花香。

你可能不知道，我們曾為你的事傷透腦筋過，如果你能看見也就知道大家是多麼在乎著你。

九頭龍來自傳統的日本黑道家庭，自然給予的提議也是那傳統的模樣，但我不知道這是否對你來說是最好的。

而其他人也相繼提出適切於你的葬禮，但無論哪個對我都不怎麼重要。

事情並不怎麼突然，我們早先有過準備，不過是遲早的事罷了。

在收到兩次病危通知時，你可能沒想過我該有多慌張。

好不容易才從那殘酷的自相殘殺的旅程走出來，就得面對這樣的事，實在不容易，真的……很不容易。

第一次接到來電時，我也不明白為何我是第一個被知會的，甚至擔心錯過的一分鐘就成了永遠，你可知道那該是多短暫的時間。

深夜急忙的搭上外套也顧不住著什麼便奔向了醫院，靜謐的出入口僅剩下急診室開著，走過護理站，我想這路程我已經很是熟悉，但這樣平凡的夜裡，早已經應對過無數的慌張家屬，護士不得不瞭解一下在這樣的時間拜訪的訪客是找哪床的病患。

—狛枝凪斗。

—1137房。

不意外，護士們已經熟記著他的房號，也明白現在的狀況。

「老實說狛枝凪斗先生的狀況不是很樂觀…」

半昏暗的廊道，在兩人經過時一盞盞明亮起來，伴隨著護士的腳步，我緊跟在後頭，是稍早的事，情況依舊不怎麼好，但勉強維持著呼吸，至少現在是，但之後如何醫院所能幫忙的就到這，還得看你了。

粉色的厚重拉門旁是關於你的訊息，以及一扇透明的玻璃，昏暗的室內緊緊點著一盞檯燈，環繞在你四周的不是別的或許是此刻的你稱為生命的一部分。

廊間的亮光讓我的模樣在鏡面前清晰起來，瞇著眼似乎還能看到在你身上作用的點滴，還有安定下來的心跳。

—太好了…。

鬆了口氣，整個人頓時有些發暈，或許是醫院的空調作用，這會還有些冷。

經歷這一次，我才稍微明白你的重要，猶如生命給我們再一次的機會相遇一般，時間再一次給予我們機會。

能從病危通知下活下來的人真的不多，鬆開束縛著你的部分器械時，護士說道，但臉上的表情仍然表現得不樂觀，只說了他的時間仍然不多。

合著手十指交扣著，這樣的感覺安心許多，但等待的感覺仍然叫人害怕。

所幸你的危險期過去後的現在我大可以放下心裡，甚至不自覺的打起盹來，頭一點一點的，最後落在你的床緣。

那瞬間我嚇醒，從即將失去你的噩夢中醒來，那雙骨節分明的潔白手指輕撫著我的耳畔。

平躺著的你並不容易看向這邊，半睜著眼眸的你努力得叫人心疼，扶起你手，我盡力往你身旁靠去，為你遮蔽我身後刺眼的光輝，而你低語著。

太暗了……但是…好溫暖。

這不是當然的，下巴輕觸著你的額頭，你的身體還有些灼熱，或許是它救了你的命也說不定。

懷裡如此虛弱的你，使我不敢出力，身旁弄傷了你，你怕疼，我是知道的，只是如此的折磨下，痛的意義對於你，我也無法分清，只是盡可能的減少在你身上無故出現的瘀青。

鬆開你的人，這一次我不會離開。

「還記得程式裡的事嗎？」

「不記得……如果真的如此我不會這麼說」

看著我錯愕的表情，你半睜著眼緩慢地說道，假若你不記得也不怪你，至少我記得，你說你病了，連帶著記憶也一點點的受損，所以我不怪你，但你答得絲毫猶豫都沒有著實嚇到我，以至於你淡淡的笑意在我眼裡格外的清楚，為了笑我，你還嗆到自己。

那時的你滿口謊話，但與其思考其中的真偽，我倒想問問你沒事吧，因為你非常的奇怪。

所幸這種困惑沒持續太久，在罪木的說明下，我撫過你的額頭，那時掌心的灼熱與現在低燒的溫度截然不同，捉住你的手，撫弄著掌心上的脈絡。

或許是還記得當時你說了什麼，你我相視而笑。

—跟日向君獨處啊……

—跟你在一起實在讓人受不了呢。

如此的你說著，天方漸曦淡然的天青色朦朧朧散在海島的霧氣之中，逐漸消散，我離去後你是如何呢？

房內一片慘白，特殊的是那捧在你面前盛開的嫣紅的彼岸花。

坐回床上，病是緩和了些，但灼燒著的腦袋渾沌得很，或許我該多留心你的話，那焦慮的要我滾是什麼意思。

—等等，留下來……陪我。

嘶啞不清的語句言道。

「放心吧，我哪都不去，安心養你的病吧」


	2. Chapter 2

說起來這件事沒什麼大不了的。

但就只是說而已。

我該慶幸的，這世界一共給我們兩次機會告別。

而不是像多年不見的同學會時才打聽到你已經不在的消息，即使只是一通電話。

你走了。

這一次是真的，或許我情可這又是一次你愚弄我的事。

誰知道呢，礙於你總是不按常理的習性，這時候正適合愚人也說不一定。

說出這話後，總感覺有種難以言喻的事在身體裡作用著，四肢不曉得是沉重還是脫力的坐到了一旁的沙發坐。

機構裡希望我們散播團結的精神，每一層總有這樣一個舒壓的空間，擺著綠色的植栽以及通透的玻璃面林立的街景，忙碌了一個下午跟幾個同事這樣喝著咖啡聊著是很不錯。只是現在我什麼都不想談。

我們都不意外，只是真的當它來到時卻又不是這麼一回事。

錯愕。

使得我好像溺水那般，失重的四肢癱軟著，胸口被壓迫著十分難受，我並不清楚這是什麼原因造成的，只是摀住額頭坐在角落思忖著。

昨天明明還好好的。

只是昨天夜裡肺積水使你呼吸困難的咳著，生怕你咳出血來而送醫觀察，一切都不若前兩次病危來得可怕，至少我還能理智的站著聽完醫生的解釋。

甚至還能聽見你嘶啞的聲音跟我說別擔心先回去吧。如預計的那般我應該在下班的時候去探望你的，畢竟上班時間是實在抽不出空閒來，為了這事我已經折騰掉這兩年累積下來的所有假期，實在容不得我再遞上任何申請。

但要是知道會是如此，我應該陪你的。

安慰上，他們應該說我做的已經足夠了。陪伴你的時間已經盡力了，我也希望如此。

但兩次的通知總是叫我焦急的不知道如何是好，直到最近我才稍微安下心，習慣了你頻頻入院治療一些小毛病。

將你枕在我肩頭上，一次次親吻著你的額頭，一股暖意充斥著我們彼此，其實這時的你並不若以往好聞，一身詭異的藥水味 ，也因為如此才更加害怕失去的不只是屬於你的味道、聲音而已。

依偎著你蓬鬆的髮絲，我摟住你的上臂往懷裡托了下，其實我並不怎麼習慣這樣的感覺，向下撫去你的臂彎有著置留針頭，明顯的異物驅使我繞它。

竄入你的五指之間，過份削瘦的你指縫間有種過大的間隔，加上你的無力，攢在手中的分量有些空虛，帶著你微寒的體溫，在空調的作用下我很難體會出那溫度。

如今更是如此。

我竟然無法想像你。

我該如何去想念你。

是懷裡的感覺？還是我該先想念你嘶啞的聲音還是那股陌生卻又熟悉的氣味。

交握著雙手，無力的垂下額頭抵著他枕在腿間，午後悶悶地雷響在窗外翻滾著，一閃閃的光亮刺著我。

緩緩地抬頭，外頭正下著梅雨，細線般綿綿不斷的雨絲模糊了窗外，密閉窗的效果有效的隔絕了雨聲只剩下一點點細碎的聲響，或許是一樓有人急忙進來避雨才把雷聲帶入的，不然此刻應該寂靜一片的。

讓窗外的一切看起來多麼不真實。

你遲來的愚人節謊言真的嚇到我了。

你說的沒事真的把我給騙上了。

—

我並不太能理解，因為失去才懂得珍惜。

倘若真的失去了，我該如何珍惜呢，這問題一直困惑著我。

然而現在我多少能懂。

第一次的病危通知，嚇得我不知該如何是好，那一天在沒盥洗的情況下在醫院守了一夜。

枕著臂彎，這感覺真的不好睡，但是仔細想想你一直在這裡，或許也是這樣的感覺。

熄燈後的醫院一片昏暗，僅僅靠著外頭的街燈以及月暈透著模糊不清的微光。

落下視線，你正沉沉睡著，沒有痛苦，安穩地舒著眉頭，回光返照的念頭忽然在我心中冒了出來。讓我一整晚都十分焦慮，同時又不敢離你而去。

我不知道這一次你得睡多久，有時昏迷個一兩天也不大意外，每一次從機構趕來時，我總期盼能見到你碰巧醒來，只是每一次都是落空而歸，久了護士們似乎也認識了我，偶爾會想我攀談幾句，甚至說說關於你的近況。

醫療的事我是不大瞭解，但是一聽到手術什麼的果然還是會害怕，然而為了延續你的生命我們又不得不如此。

「你應該找我″們″商量的」

「我還有意識可不是？」

這會的你還有意識，基於你在這世界上沒什麼親人自然的同意書也應當由你自己決定，只是連商量都沒有就擅自決定這事，多少還是感到落寞。

你是否那麼不信任我？

「況且又不是什麼大手術，日向君你多心了」

「唉…之後可別喊哪裡疼要幹嘛的啊…」

確實不是什麼大手術，只是一想到那時你曾說過醫生向你說明病情的事，而覺得是否這一次能由我們陪著，況且要是你隱瞞什麼了那可就不好了，畢竟我可是被你隱藏事態的情況給嚇怕了。

「知道了…那我們走囉」

對著推來輪椅的護士，你說道。

雖然虛弱，但你的情況真的好了許多，甚至能不依靠人自己撫著床緣坐上輪椅。


	3. Chapter 3

如果那夜我伴你到天明結局是否不一樣呢？

一同眺望著相同的晨曦，閉眼傾聽雀躍的鳥鳴，浪潮襲來挾帶著濕潤的海風，旭日與海線繾綣不捨分離，凝滯著時間。

有時候總會想那時怎麼能不說出口？

但仔細想想，有些話並不那麼容易可以脫口而出，像他口裡的″羈絆″，一出口自己也自嘲了起來，不過確實起相當的作用，好過日向總把話凝噎在喉頭哽著自己難受的好，如今吞久了，這痛楚逐漸漫延到心口上，間接併發整個胸前的悶痛。

不會死。

但也不曾好轉過。

為此，日向否決了對於狛枝凪斗告別式上的致詞。

這是一個明智的選擇，彼此之間太多瑣事難以說清，開頭該如何說起呢？

相遇？分歧？對於狛枝凪斗的認識？

或許這些事不該透過日向創來說，至少對於日向創而言，狛枝凪斗這個人給他的第一印象是好的。

兩人之間的小事那麼零碎，但每一塊拼湊起來便是兩人，一同享受著沈默的時光，不用言語，也無需刻意討好。

說是這麼說，但是為了狛枝，日向確實刻意了些，明明不喜歡讀書的，日向卻喜歡讀書館，這樣十分矛盾，不過追究起來，就是因為狛枝。

狛枝喜歡讀書，他總能在這樣緊張的氣氛下找到自己舒適的地方。

偌大的讀書館內，擺設著黑白熊的雕像以及散落一地的碎片，小心的避開它們，空盪盪的室內迴盪著日向自己的步伐。

沿著書櫃走著， 日向掃視著裡頭的書籍，近乎沒什麼自己能看懂的書目，即使看懂了自己也沒慾望翻開它。

隨手抽出一本書，自己感興趣的原因，是自己曾經聽過，這樣的熟悉感安定了日向一會兒。稍蹲在牆角讀了會後，日向拍了拍臀部把書放了回去，打直身子伸展著，一面拉伸雙臂往二樓走去。

相對的兩座階梯一左一右，中間隔著通透的窗口，可以展望南島乾淨的藍天，襯著寂靜的讀書館，日向緩慢地踱步走上階梯。

轉角的盡頭，日向忽然發現二樓書櫃的末端藏著一個人影，其實日向並不意外，島上就他們這些人，從那身衣著，他也不難猜到是誰。

重重的嘆了口氣，日向迫使自己向前走，只是那男人的動靜相當詭異，或者說一點動機都沒有，懷著不安的情緒，日向終於把對方完整的看進眼中。

蜷縮著身體，長版的墨綠外套罩著那人，懷裡捧著本書，密密麻麻的油墨佈滿攤開的頁面，趴在書本上泛黃的紙張突顯著他臉色的蒼白，書櫃上的天窗洩下日光的碎片斜射在他的跟前，日向愣愣地站在。

自己或許就是從那時喜歡上讀書館的。

但絕大多數都是自己在裡頭睡得昏頭，直到被他叫喚著，如此自己便像做了一場美夢般。

只是如今夢醒，寂寥的一切只能給日向強烈的不適，與你一塊的沈默是愉快的，畢竟只要側過頭你便在一旁，然而沒有你的這日子，獨處只會想起………沒有你的往後。

熬過自相殘殺的日子後，我們依然度過一段不錯的愉快時光，除了讀書館，你我依然探索了會這一座座島嶼。

賈巴沃克公園外，你刻意的蹲在那裡，埋伏著，有時候真叫人難以想透你到底在做什麼。

停駐下腳步，日向緩慢地走近狛枝。

踩踏著細沙，兩人赤腳隔在淺灘上，潮汐翻湧著捲過彼此的腳踝。日向為了狛枝佇足，但腳下的細沙卻未曾為他們停留，強烈的日照，讓狛枝顯得疲憊，算不上特別愉快，不過能被日向君邀請這事就足以叫

狛枝感到快樂。

或許是這樣快樂的時光值得彼此留念，以及眼前象徵著南島的事物，日向抓了一把細沙收集到瓶內。

對於這樣事，狛枝並不感到意外，畢竟日向身上總是帶著些奇怪的東西，具體是些什麼東西一時半刻狛枝很難替他說清楚，大抵上正常點的像是些喝的，所以對於日向這樣收集物品的習慣，狛枝絲毫不感到奇怪，反倒是對方為什麼有自己的內褲這點令自己相當在意。

這事情困惑得狛枝許久，直到後來住院時也是，深夜的閒聊總會不住談論起這件事。

深藍色的夜幕，映著月色濛濛亮著，一抹稀薄的月光透過11樓的窗口撒了進來，瞇著眼，狛枝緩慢地撐起眼皮。

眼前是這片不怎麼叫人喜悅的場景，夜色的寒涼以及生硬的點滴架跟不怎麼討人喜愛的置留針頭，光是看著他們自己的心情便好不起來，然而這些年自己也已經習慣了，不如說自己早就備好一組行李，以供住院使用。

也是那時日向把″它″送給了自己。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨五點四十五分，天方濛濛亮，距離日向創的鬧鈴響起還有整整快一個小時。

側著身，深陷在鬆軟的被窩裡，他半瞇著眼看著右側床邊的電子鐘愣了一分。

清晨五點四十六分。

虛掩的窗簾自然的鬆開落入一絲藍灰色的微光，蹭了下被褥，日向創掙扎是否該起身，但具體自己要起來做什麼，腦子還沒能想清楚，閉上眼，日向幾乎感覺自己又要再一次睡去，矇矓的意識裡自己似乎漸漸地習慣這樣的感覺。

空下的雙人床鋪被自己一個人捲起纏在腳上的被褥以及被自己蹭歪的枕頭，翻個身調整姿勢，日向創斜躺在床鋪中央，清晨的鳥鳴逐漸清晰，瞇開眼，再稍微發呆會兒後，日向撐起自己的身體，端坐在床鋪中央，撫過另一側的床單，重重的嘆了口氣，他終於還是爬起來。

清晨六點整，日向順手關掉鬧鈴，走出臥房。

踩著木質的地板，總覺得有點涼，明明″他″已經不在許久，換回室內拖也可以的，畢竟家裡已經不會有人因為室內拖跟木質地板打滑而摔跤，但怎麼的日向總是會忘記這事應該改變。

繼續走進廚房，打開冰箱，今天應該是時候採購補給品，看著近乎要被清空的冰箱日向創想著，一面搜刮裡頭殘存的食材，簡單的做了個煎蛋搭著櫥櫃的麥片，完成早餐。

一番梳洗後，日向對著鏡面整理領帶，說起來這只是簡單得一件事，偏偏有些人總是無法適應，該說是他不習慣還是失去的肢體讓他無法對應著鏡子自己打理，思考這樣的問題，日向也無法得到答案，只是依稀記得當自己一面碎念著的同時，那人只是笑而不語的看著自己。

『好了…』

『謝謝…日向君』

「啊…出門了」

勾著鞋後跟瞧著，在確認鞋子穿好後，日向創勾著外套、公事包回頭向著空盪盪的廊道說著。

早上的公寓還十分寧靜，不過走出門日向就不得不跟鄰居碰上面而招呼著，說是鄰居也有些生分，大家其實都是在未來機構共事的人，只是隨著有些人的職位變遷，自己熟識的77期生都已經不住在這，取而代之的是恢復工作的新成員。

「早上好，日向前輩！」

「早上好……」一陣猶豫後，日向決定以微笑面對，眼前這自己叫不出名字的新人。

尷尬的持續笑著，對方似乎還沒能發現，明明只是鎖上房門的短暫時間，日向覺得自己的臉幾乎要僵掉，對方同樣地尷尬的候著，直到氣氛真的有些古怪才反應過來。

「日向前輩不會忘了我了吧…」

「啊…哈哈」笑著，日向逃避眼神的偷瞄著對方。

「真的假的，我以為我的姓氏這麼難，反而好記啊…難波（*1）啊」

「啊啊我想起來了…」忽然給點醒的日向笑道。

「不過也是沒辦法的吧…畢竟不同部門」

走向日向的難波說道，兩人比肩走向電梯，一面談論著近期的事務。

是寧靜的關係嗎？

日向隱約地遺忘了，那也不過是幾年前的事罷了。那時的他們還是能言及″未來″和″希望″的高中生，雖然具體的那說他們並不一般，而是所有學生中″超高校級″的存在。

或許如此，他們才得到如此殘酷的試煉。只是希望還沒死去，愣在瑩著淺綠色的機房裡，他安穩的沉睡著。

僅有幾處光源的晃動著，不停歇的閃爍著實叫人感到不適，但低垂眼眸的日向依然凝望著他。

「真漂亮……」狛枝咕噥著。

伴隨的聲響，別館一次次給花火照亮，七彩絢爛的火光四散著，狛枝雖然不知道怎麼了，但今早遇到貳大時他們就在忙碌收集著煙火，狛枝也很難猜不到。

狛枝蜷縮沙發上，自己實在無法厚顏無恥的去參加自己完全沒受邀的聚會，不過只是看一眼的話應該是沒關係的。

一次次眼瞳被閃耀在夜空的花火照亮，還來不及記下他的模樣，下一波又一次升起，滿佈夏季晴朗的夜空。

見外頭的煙火持續著，即使不受到邀請從別處看也是一樣的，如此想著，狛枝搭上外套晃出屋內，在中央島上的公園前，恰好可以眺望著它的全景，夜晚的微風吹拂著自己越發向岸邊靠近，或許就是這場風自己才會那麼奇怪的………。

蜷曲在被窩裡，身體異常的灼熱讓自己意識不甚清晰，反倒渾濁得很。

稍微側過頭，一陣天旋地轉的強烈暈眩感便傳遞而來，眼前昏花一片，昨夜的絢爛似乎還殘在眼底似的翻攪出奇妙的顏色。

緊閉著眼，承受著不適，搭上額頭的手心幾乎感覺不到溫差，放棄地攤開摸過被單，絲滑的緞面傳來略低的溫度叫人感到舒適，不自覺間狛枝已經踹開被子往一旁的枕頭抱過去，下意識的蹭著降低身上難受的溫度。

翻來覆去地貼近床鋪上保有低溫的角落，也無法再入眠反倒是高溫灼熱的身體感到一絲寒冷，說起來這時候狛枝也很難去判斷身體到底是怎麼運作的，只是默不作聲的承受著暈眩坐起身來。

努力地撐起自己，眨著眼清晰眼前的事物，但狛枝依然不見成效，搖搖晃晃地走到浴室捧起冷水沖醒自己，冷水碰上自己的高溫時一下子清涼了起來，不過效果並不怎麼好。

反倒是高熱的腦袋不曉得如何運作的，一個奇怪念頭浮現在腦中。

『如果因為絕望病而死在大家的面前…那麼兇手該如何判定』

思索著腦中一陣沈默，狛枝得不到任何答案，高燒而虛弱的身體促使自己趴在餐桌上，眼前搖曳的燭光，照耀著小泉真昼的遺作，或許昨夜的他們也是如此的歡樂的笑著，只是少了記錄者並不代表他們無法有愉快的時候，愣愣地看著那時海灘上自己也在其中漾著自然的笑意看著鏡頭。

「蘿莉控噁心男在看什麼！！」

那嬌小的身影擋在狛枝跟祭壇的中間帶著怒氣言道。

「喲啊～西園寺早安…」

振袖摀住嘴，西園寺似乎不願意跟自己招呼稍微推後了些，滿溢的厭惡眼神明顯得表露出來。

「西園寺，這不會是喜歡我吧？」

「哈啊？噁心…在說什麼啊…」

「不過沒記錯的話昨天似乎在影院看到過她…」

「咦…？真假的小泉姐嗎？」

本來準備轉身離去的西園寺，停下腳步，猛地拍上狛枝面前的桌面，認真的問著，對方也沒遲疑的自顧說著。

最後抱著希望的往電影院跑去，被和服拘束的腳步無法跨足太大，幾次都差點絆倒自己，好不容易才碰上劇院的大門，奮力推開。

迎來的只是劇院裡香甜的爆米花香氣，以及一股難以言喻的室內氣味，絲毫不見小泉的身影，抱著或許在廁所的想法，西園寺迫使自己再一次驅動雙腳往前去找尋，經過昏暗的放映室時不住在探望著，最終仍然無法見到他。

帶著怒氣，西園寺才從電影院″走″回餐廳，看到依然在那裡的狛枝自然不滿，憤憤地踹了他一腳消消心頭的怨氣，不過果然這樣果然還是不行。

一時間西園寺自然也不會想去在意什麼時候來到的終里在一旁啜泣。

等了一會，一臉疑惑的日向便從樓梯口探出頭來找尋哭聲的來源，而停在終里面前，發現自己完全起不了作用的往一旁走過來。

「今天的終里是不是特別奇怪啊……」低聲地說著。

「……………」對於自己能被搭話，狛枝似笑非笑的看著日向。

「日向君小心點，那個九頭龍不是真的！！」

「哈啊？……」狛枝一陣胡言亂語的，著實嚇著日向，有些不知所措，轉而向一旁氣出淚水的西園寺。

—絕望病。

這一天清晨一陣混亂，在黑白熊解釋之後，狛枝的胡言亂語依然沒減弱，反倒更加肆意起來，最後摀住自己的額前。

就男性而言過分蒼白的手背上浮起青紫色的血管，一陣搖晃下，狛枝忽然鬆開力道地向前癱下身。

「危險！」呼喊下日向湊往狛枝跟前，即時的扶住對方，而對方終究是個一米八的男性，猛地撞上自己日向也沒能立刻穩住身子碰上身後的椅背拖拽出一陣響聲。

「哇啊！！狛、狛枝同學」

「唔哇…倒下了」

因高燒而起的雙頰暈紅早已不見，反倒是極差的狀況下泛白的臉色透出一股青白色，鼻息近乎感覺不出來，除了嚇人的高熱外日向感覺不到活人的氣息。

「總之先去醫院吧…」慌張之中有人的聲音如此說道。

從程式裡費勁千辛萬苦的終於把你從沉睡中喚醒，日向自然早已經遺忘，那混雜在許多關於狛枝凪斗的龐大訊息之中的事情，以及需要重新振作起來的世界。

對於不知情的其他人而言他們並沒有錯，或許一切都該是兩人的錯，一個遺忘；一個隱匿了病情。

本就看起來特別無力的模樣，除了偶爾被小泉唸上幾句外，再沒人會多想些什麼。

日向不曾懷疑，狛枝凪斗曾說過的謊言，是自己需要愛還是那關於他身體的事以及童年的噩夢。

努力修補狛枝凪斗匱乏的童年，一塊堆砌著的沙堡，日向沒預想到忽然的大浪掏空岸邊的細沙，連帶自己的努力全給捲走而塌陷。

徘徊在病房前，日向創感受到那熟悉的無力，交握著的掌心沁出濕黏的手汗，靠上額頭抵著，醫院潔白的地面反射出匆忙的醫療人員的倒影，愣愣地看著那慌亂的步伐，直到眼睛承受不住乾涸才想起閉眼的艱難闔上，調整著自己的呼吸，空曠的廊道這一次推來醫療推車，響起沉重的聲響，他才猛地睜開眼，最後只來得及補抓護士竄入病房的身影。

直到這時，日向才想起那一天狛枝口裡說的病，並不是自己不願相信只是一時間過分的忙碌而接上軌道逐漸起調的生活，讓兩人幾乎沒空閒想起這事。

所有的所有，都讓日向無法開口。

這可是狛枝凪斗啊……。

要是發生這樣的事，即使隔一秒後他忽然暴斃而死也會從他嘴裡被自然的說出來。光是這樣想，日向就覺得一陣頭痛，該說狛枝不懂得說話的時機，還是他一向有什麼說什麼呢，至少他想說的日向也不無從推測。

緊攥著拳，那只戒指最終還是給了對方，只是早已失去左手的他拒絕了自己，他無法向自己承諾永遠垂下的灰綠眼眸逃避著日向。

那時第一次失敗，帶著沮喪的心情日向回到家裡去，也是如此無預警的深夜給醫院的電話吵醒，捎來一同自己不知所措的病危通知，急忙的趕到病院。

或許是心理作用，日向總覺得狛枝說得不無道理，但是真的體會到要是忽然死一兩個人的感覺是什麼，大概是狛枝如此深夜傳來嚇人的噩耗；以及真實快被嚇死的日向。

蜷縮在廊道，日向稍後後才得到對方安定下來的消息，拖著疲憊的身體恐懼的心，日向走向狛枝身旁。

許是因放鬆，日向一下子就犯睏起來，即使抗拒著睡意身體還是不自覺地輕點著，直到狛枝輕撫上自己，日向才從噩夢中醒來，你還活著尚有氣息只是淺淡著近乎感覺不到，如此才讓人焦慮。

住院的期間，日向一刻也沒放下心，所幸醫院的照料狛枝恢復得很快，本來還能開玩笑的說。

「希望不是回光返照…」話還沒說完，日向便把一束祝賀狛枝出院的花跟禮物塞進對方懷裡。

「日…日向君？」

「回去再拆…」如此說著，日向一面推著輪椅走向外頭的停車場，除了日向外大家也都在，不了多久狛枝腿上便堆起各式各樣的祝福禮物。

虧這些東西的福，日向忙了還以為才坐上駕駛座。

「有夠熱……」扣上安全帶日向抱怨道，一面把冷氣孔對向自己吹著。

「辛苦了…日向君」笑著對日向君說，大家的禮物全都不在這裡而在後車廂裡擺著，反倒是日向自己的被他給帶下來放到狛枝腿上，畢竟剛剛都堆在一起也難找到。

「…不是回去才可以開嗎？」

這話狛枝已經問了第二次，剛剛當著大夥的面說的時候，還一度引起七海的好奇，興致勃勃地問，莫不是情●用品吧，而引來詭異的目光，才會讓日向一個人扛完所有人東西，全是狛枝的關係。

註1：挑個姓氏，算是不常見，不過之前看的和歌裡面提到說到難波就想到蘆葦。【參考百人一首第19首，伊勢】

蘆葦花語：自尊又自卑的愛，水邊的守望。


End file.
